


Fuck, Fuck, Fuck Me Up

by SmolAh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost BC, the band ghost
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Gore, M/M, Masturbation, Wound Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolAh/pseuds/SmolAh
Summary: Papa II engages into some serious wound fucking.DISCLAIMER: PLEASE DON'T TAKE ANY OF THIS SERIOUSLY I MADE IT PURELY AS A JOKE!!! I DON'T SUPPORT THIS KIND OF ABUSIVE BEHAVIOR!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 2nd part of my previous fic! Credits to my wonderful wife for giving me so much inspiration!!!  
> Name HCs: Lorenzo for Papa II and Raphael for Copia

The second slammed his fist on the table as he shut close some files that were lying on his desk. He had been working on them for days, still not able to figure out a proper way to execute the ritual. His frustration enabled him to concentrate, pictures of Copias soft pale flesh running across his mind. How he’d bend over and spread in front of him.

II rested his hands on his face, rubbing his eyes. He stretched his back, eyes closed, as he felt a stinging pain in his lower abdomens. 

He pulled his robes up, placed his fingers on the pain source, feeling the wound his lover had inflicted on him a few days ago. He had forgotten about it. With a strong urge, the second pulled his robes further up, now having full view over the big scar running across his lower left side that he had stitched up perfectly. 

Slowly he started to run his fingers down the stitch, enjoying the feeling of the uneven surface. It burned and the second continued to press more in, letting out a deep moan. He could feel himself hardening as he kept stroking over the roughed skin. 

Not fully satisfied the second opened his drawer, taking out his knife. He placed it on his flesh, the sharp top of it poking through his skin. Carefully he cut right through his wound, slicing himself open. His erection started to throb in excitement as he saw his cut spread open in front of him. He tilted his head back in satisfaction, closing his eyes from the pleasuring pain of his open cut starting to burn.

Blood was running down his stomach as he ran his fingers down his opening, now stroking it even harder. The second wrapped his hand around his erect cock, finally giving it the attention it longed for, moaning in pleasure as the satisfying feeling of agony filled his body. Images of his sweet lover’s tender skin running through his head again. How he’d feel such great satisfaction from inflicting pain onto his sensible little body.

The second kept on stroking his dick with one and his bleeding cut with the other hand. His motions getting faster as he let out deep panting moans, pushing his fingers further into his flesh. Pacing and hardness starting to increase until he finally started to fully finger himself, letting out loud cries of pain and fulfillment. 

He kept on thrusting into his bleeding flesh, rougher and harder. His fingers reaching deeper into his cut, enjoying the warmth of his pulsating flesh inside of him. The second pushed his finger in and out of himself relentlessly, a loud miserable scream of frustration filling the room as he couldn’t reach the climax he was longing for.

Covering his naked body with his robes, the second called in the ghoul who was guarding the entrance of his office.


	2. Chapter 2

His heart pounding, Copia was standing in front of Papas dormitory. One of his ghouls had informed the cardinal that his unholiness was awaiting him there. He poked his head through the split of the heavy wooden door, slowly opening it with his small shaky hands. Copia made his way into the seconds bedroom, files and papers falling down his shaking hands as he was standing in front of him. Papa was sitting in the middle of his bed, naked, his legs spreaded, smoking a cigarette. He looked down at the cardinal, pent up and frustrated. Copia knew that look. His body started to tense up.

“Y-Your u-unholiness wished for m-my presence?”

The second took a last drag of his cigarette before burning it out on his leg and flipping it away. His tone was cold and unamused.

“Get rid of the shit in you’re carrying and get over here.”

Copia placed his files on a nearby desk, slowly making his way towards Papa. His whole body started to tremble as the older man pulled him closer, forcibly unbuttoning his cassock. He ran his fingers down Copias naked skin, stroking over his soft freckled body and caressing his inner thighs. 

_“Oh, my dear…”_

The second admired the cardinals pale skin before pulling him by his arms and throwing him on his bed, making Copia flinch from the sudden impact. Slowly running down the cardinals back, the older man moaned as his wound started aching. He gripped Copia by his ass, stretching his hole and running his thumb around his silver butt plug, the seconds crucifix engraved on it. 

“I see that you have followed my orders, pet.”

Twisting it inside the cardinal’s ass, making him hum in pleasure, papa pulled it out slowly, pushing it in and out while doing so. A loud moan escaped Copia as he buried his flustered face into the green satin sheets of the seconds bed. 

“Such well-behaved pets like you should be rewarded… Don’t you think, my dear?”

He spread the cardinals hole with his thumbs, pulling his ass closer to his face as he started to eat him out. Small moans escaping Copias tiny voice as Papa kept pushing his tongue deeper into him. His eyes closed, his mouth slightly open from the sensation. Copias moans became louder, letting out a small hum of complaint as the second pulled his tongue out.

Burying his silver nails deep into the cardinal’s flesh, the second gripped him again, holding his ass in the air as he thrust his hard cock inside the younger man without prior warning. Copia let out a loud cry, the second now pounding into him mercilessly. His movements hardening and his pace getting faster with every whimper the cardinal would let slip through his lips in agony. Tears running down his cheeks, Copias legs lost strength, the second now holding half of his body in mid air.

Papas growl echoed through the room as he was still unable to reach his desire. His wound bleeding, blood running down his cock, aching for more.


	3. Chapter 3

In his frustration the second let go of his hold, Copia falling onto the bed, making small weeping noises as he tried to catch his breath. The second laid on his back next to his lover, feeling his wound ache again. He moved his hand down to his lower abdomens, sensing the corners of his open cut. His skin rough, the two ends of his it where covered in dried up blood. He ran his fingers up and down of his cuts edges, stopping in the middle as he felt the warm wetness of his blood. The second kept on stroking his flesh, moaning as he once again felt the pleasurable pain of his body agonizing. 

His moans caught the cardinal’s attention, his entrance still burning from him. Copia lifted his head up, watching the second finger his open wound, blood running down his hands. He had a mixed feeling of disgust and disappointment. Papa fingering his flesh was nothing too disturbing for the cardinal. He had seen him do worse than that. But the thought of him enjoying himself in his pain far more than inflicting pain on his lover made Copia feel a kind of bitterness, as he felt like he wasn’t satisfying enough for him.

Copia kept on watching him, looking at his one hand finger himself deeper into his body as simultaneously the other stroked over his shaft, his eyes closed, moaning under his breath. The cardinals small voice broke into the uncomfortable ambience of the room. 

“…Y-Your u-unholiness?”

The second didn’t answer, shaking in pleasure as the sound of Copias soft voice shot through the room. His own silent, and shaking.

_“…Raphael…”_

“Y-Yes?”

With a deep breath the second looked at him, icy blue eyes looking passionately into his lovers. He took the cardinals hand, placing it slowly over his cut, his body shaking under his lover’s touch. Gently he moved Copias hand, moaning as his fingers stroked over the edges of his skin.

“…Deeper, my dear.”

“…W-Wha-?”

Papas grip on the cardinal’s hand tightened as his voice spiked through the room. Copia letting out a small pant.

“I said deeper, rat.”

With a shaking hand the younger man started to stroke deeper, shivering as the touch of warm blood was running down his small fingers. The second moaned louder, moving his hips upwards against Copia. The cardinal kept on going until Papas skin moved apart too far, him accidently putting in one finger. A deep moan escaped the second as his eyes rolled back from the sudden sensation. Papas moans encouraged the cardinal finger him even deeper, getting faster with every loud moan that would escape his lips. 

Eventually the second pulled his lovers fingers out, gripping him by his hips and placing him on top of his stomach. He stroked over the smaller mans chest, making his way in between his thighs. The second circled around Copias entrance, licking his fingers and wetting him before picking him up and placing his small body on his erection. Copia was moaning softly as the second was thrusting into him unexpectedly slow and careful until he was fully inside him. 

Papa gripped him by his shaft, the cardinal aching in anticipation, and pulled it towards his bleeding cut. He looked up at his lover, meeting his soft hazel eyes. He could see excitement rising in him.

“I want you to do more, my dear.”

Copia hesitated, not because of his lovers unsettling command but rather of the odd thought of him wanting to get topped. 

“Now, Copia.”

Slowly, the cardinal positioned himself closer to Papa, the seconds hard cock throbbing inside of him. With a soft moan he slowly entered his lover, blood running down his tip as the second let out a loud moan of pleasure. Carefully he started to thrust into him, enjoying the warm flesh and Papas cries more than he would ever admit. His pacing started to speed up, moaning at the overwhelming sensation of the seconds erection rocking inside of him and his own hitting his lover’s warm intestines. 

Blood was streaming down his cock as his motion became harder, the second aching back in pleasure, unable to hold his eyes open, crying out louder with every full thrust. His moans filled the room, higher and longer than usual, animating Copia to thrust in with his full length as more blood was rushing down his cock until it was completely covered in it. The cardinal’s small moans fastened as the irony smell of blood and gore filled the room alongside their wet slapping sounds, putting them both in an ecstasy on satisfaction. 

“Hah… f-fuck…"

The seconds body became paler as he was loosing more and more blood, his lips blue and his body shaking. He was moaning his lovers name, louder as his body started to burn in overstimulation, edging the cardinal.

“H…aghmm… hah… Raphael!”

With a final cry, the second finally reached the satisfaction he desired, coming into the cardinal, making him reach his climax as well. Breathing heavily the cardinal filled his lover’s insides, wanting to pull out as the second gripped him by his wrists.

“…P-Please… my dear… m-more…”

Copia freed himself from his grip, the second now too weak to hold him any longer.

“No. You’ve lost too much blood. You won’t make it through a second round.”

Papas voice became deeper, tough he was breathing heavily.

“…Y-You dare to… decline y-your Papas request?”

The cardinal stood up and sat next to him, gazing at his lovers ravished body, stroking it gently.

“Please, Lorenzo. Let me stitch you back up.”

He didn’t answer, his chest moving rapidly as he tried to control his breath. Copia rushed to get the required equipment, retuning to his lover and sitting next to him. 

“I’ll have to clean you up first…”

Copia gave the second an unsettling little smile before pinching his cut, blood and cum oozing out of it, making him moan under his breath. He bent towards him, licking up the dried blood on his body, the second humming in satisfaction as he ran his fingers through his lover’s brown curls.

Carefully the cardinal began to stitch the second up, him lusting over his lover as Copias delicate little fingers worked on his flesh so precisely. 

After finishing his work, the cardinal cleaned himself up as well, picking up his cassock from the ground, ready to leave as his presence was now no longer required. Papa held him by his wrists again as he tried to put his clothes back on, his voice silent and shaking as he was still exhausted.

“Please, my dear… stay for the night.”

The cardinal dropped his clothes to the ground, climbing up the bed and laying next to his lover.


End file.
